


Make it Work (We Made it)

by MASD_1138



Series: Arranged Mariage AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Jakku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe is a romantic man, Prince!Poe, Princess!Rey, Rey is a Skywalker, Rey knows what she wants, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Wedding, Wedding Night, With A Twist, Yavin 4, but old traditions, poe is a gentleman, rey is strong minded, showering, talk of wedding consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: The marriage between Rey and him was an arranged one, decided by both patriarch of each royal family to renew the alliance between them. He is also a bit older than her, he’s thirty-four and she’s twenty-two and Poe wonders if that bothers his bride’s parents. Poe has a good reputation through the kingdoms as a man dedicated to his people, good and kind, but still a stranger in many ways.A Damerey arranged marriage AU with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for weeks now and I finally decided to write it! I hope you like it

Crown Prince Poe Dameron of Yavin stands still at the altar as he watches his soon-to-be wife walk toward him. Princess Rey Skywalker of Jakku looks incredibly beautiful in her ivory dress. Her hair is braided like a crown around her head with some delicate flowers woven through it. He can’t see her face well yet as her veil is still covering it. One of her gloved hands is tucked in the crook of her father’s elbow. 

King Luke looks at him with what Poe can only describe as bittersweet. He knows that it’s not necessarily because of him, but more because the old king is handing his only child to marry someone he barely knows. Everybody knows how the king loves his daughter, how she’s the pride and joy of her family and that the princess has spent all her life in the Kingdom of Jakku. Now she will have to live apart from them. The marriage between Rey and him was an arranged one, decided by both patriarch of each royal family to renew the alliance between them. He is also a bit older than her, he’s thirty-four and she’s twenty-two and Poe wonders if that bothers his bride’s parents. Poe has a good reputation through the kingdoms as a man dedicated to his people, good and kind, but still a stranger in many ways.

As they get closer to him, Poe nervously straitens his dress uniform and flexes his fingers in his white gloves, glad to have them to cover his sweaty palms. He quickly looks at his father who’s sitting in the pews opposite to him. Kes gives him a slow nod of approval and Poe immediately redirect his attention to his betrothed. King Luke helps his daughter walk up the few stairs to the altar, raises the blusher of her veil before kissing her hand and delicately placing it in Poe’s open hand. The old monarch openly stares at Poe for a couple of seconds before walking away and joining his wife, Queen Mara, in the pews. 

Rey turns her body to face Poe and, as soon as he sees her face, he can’t help but to smile. She also gives him a timid smile and it’s enough to make his heart pound in his chest. She’s breathtaking, her makeup is light, only accentuating her beauty and not hiding it. He runs his thumbs along her knuckles and she softly squeezes his hands in return. 

Poe stops staring at her when the priest starts speaking and turns his head to listen to the words being told to him. They are about commitment, trust, support, loyalty, protection, faithfulness and love. He realizes the similarity between this vow and the oath he took many years ago when he joined the military. He repeats the vow without any hesitation, looking straight into Rey’s eyes so she knows he truly means it. She repeats it after him and before they both have the time to reflect on the promise they just made, the priest pronounces them husband and wife.

They share a short kiss, one that they both seem to enjoy, before the crowd stands up and cheers, happy to see that there is a new alliance between kingdoms of Jakku and Yavin. Poe and Rey Dameron walk down the aisle hand-in-hand to go see the citizens waiting outside to see the new royal couple. They wave at their people, humbled by their cheers, before getting into their car to be driven back to the palace where they will have their reception.

***

“Hi,” Poe says to her once they have some privacy in the car.

“Hi,” Rey says back to him, a smile slowly etching itself on her features.

“I’m Poe,” he adds, laughing a bit at the absurdity of the situation they are in.

“I’m Rey” she says fully smiles at him now.

“I know,” Poe answers back and takes her hand.

***

Poe gracefully leads Rey through their first dance as a married couple, concentrating on making sure that his wife is comfortable and at ease. After that, they stand together as the nobility comes to them to personally congratulate them on their union. The politics of his role as the Crown Prince are far from his favourite part of being a royal. He knows that most of the guest that attended the ceremony were present because they have an image to keep up and not to celebrate the marriage, but still, Poe plays his part, smiles and thanks everyone. Rey also takes part in a couple of discussion, making Poe extremely happy that his shy wife is starting to feel more relaxed.

Eventually, dinner is called and everybody sits down, the two royal families take their place at the table on the elevated platform in front of the guests. They eat a traditional yavinese meal and Poe often looks at Rey to see her pleased expression every time a new plate is put in front of her. When they get to the first desert, Rey gasps when a bowl of koyo melon and muja fruit salad is put in front of her.

“Oh, I love koyo melons!” She says excitedly and quickly takes a spoonful. 

“You’ve had it before?” Luke interjects with a frown. “We’ve never had any at the palace.”

Rey quickly swallows her bite and looks at her father. “I had it once when I visited the markets,” she answers. The king still looks skeptical of her answer, but he moves on to taste the fruit that his daughter apparently loves.

Next, the wedding cake is brought in the room by the team of royal bakers. Poe and Rey cut the first piece together and feed each other a bite of it as tradition demands. After they’re all done with the food, they dance a bit more and, this time, with other people on the dance floor. Poe wishes that he could talk more to her or find a spot for them to have more intimacy, but most people are looking at them and a sudden disappearance of the newlyweds would look suspicious. 

As the night comes to an end, both newlyweds become more and more anxious of the next tradition they have to respect. Poe tries to stay on the dance floor for as long as possible, something he admits to Rey while they move around together and it makes her give him a kiss on his cheek. No matter his initial intentions, Queen Mara, Rey’s mother, comes to get her daughter to prepare her for the evening. Poe stands beside his father and watches Rey leave the ballroom, trying to ignore the way King Luke is looking at him.

***

Rey silently follows the Master of the household down the hallways, her mother and assistant by her side. It takes them a couple of minutes to make it to the residential part of the palace. She’s happy to see that the residence is a lot more homey and cosy compared to the rest of the grounds. Most of the walls have pictures or paintings of members of the family.

When the door to the family room is opened, a round corgi rushes out and Rey kneels down to greet it before their guide has time to stop her.

“Hi Beebee!” She exclaims and scratches the dog behind it’s ears. “Who’s a good boy?” She coos when Bee rolls on his back to get belly rubs. 

“Honey we have to keep going,” her mother tells her and Rey stands up. 

“Of course mother,” Rey says politely, but still smiling down at Bee.

“Your Highness, would you like to bring the dog to the bedchambers with you?” The servant asks, hoping to make a good impression on his new boss.

“I’m not sure the Prince would appreciate if his new wife brought a dog in their rooms,” Queen Mara says before Rey can answer.

“Beebee is the Prince’s dog and usually sleeps with him, I am sure he wouldn’t mind if his wife spent some quality time with his best friend.”

“I would like for Bee to come with me,” Rey states and starts walking again, this time with the happy corgi at her heels.

The man leads them to the Prince’s apartment and leaves them after confirming that Rey’s possessions where properly moved and organized while the wedding was happening. Rey kindly thanks him and waits for the door to close to sigh.

“I need to get out of these heels right now,” announces and almost makes it to the bed before her assistant stops her.

“You need to get out of the dress before you throw yourself on the bed,” Rose, her childhood best friend and assistant, insists. Rey groans, but she knows that her friend is right.

Rose helps Rey wrestle out of the dress and Rey feels a thousand times lighter without all the heavy fabric. She then puts on a nightgown and a pair of soft slippers. Rose also takes down Rey’s hair from its intricate bun. Once she’s done with her tasks, Rose leaves the room so that she can get shown to her own room, leaving Rey alone with her mother.

Rey sits down in the armchair in front of her mother and pats her lap so that Beebee climbs up and settles into it. When she looks up at her mother, Mara has a confused look on her face.

“What is it?”

“You already seem so comfortable here, your father and I were worried about this part of the wedding. We don’t want you to feel like we abandoned you here,” the older woman says.

“It was always going to be part of my duties to get married to an other royal, mum. I’ve known that for years.”

“You don’t seem to be scared of Prince Poe. You know what’s going to happen once he comes back, right?” The Queen says, staring at her daughter.

“Of course I know!” Rey says, cross that her mother thinks so little of her. “It’s an outdated tradition, but one that I need to respect. I’m not scared because the Prince seems kind and respectful, mother, not because I’m clueless,” she adds a bit harshly.

“I’m sorry to have upset you honey, I think your father and I are more nervous and scared than you. I’m proud of you and I love you.”

“I love you too mum,” Rey says back and gives her mother a smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?” Mara says, standing up and walking towards the door.

“See you tomorrow.”

Rey waits for the door to close to stand up, putting Beebee back on the floor. The corgi waddles to his bed and lays down and Rey starts walking around the bedroom, exploring it now that she’s alone. She takes a quick look inside the walk-in closet. It’s much bigger than the one she had in her room in Jakku and she notices that there is a lot of new clothes on her side. She guesses that her new family’s team must have decided to expand her wardrobe choices, especially so that she has dresses that fit the yavinese style. She looks at Poe’s side and laughs when she sees that his wardrobe is composed of five categories: dress military uniforms, suits, flight uniforms, pyjamas and athletic wear. While hers has a variety of dresses, skirts and dress pants, blouses and cardigans, jackets and blazers and more raincoats that she has ever seen in her life.

Rey also takes a quick peek at the bathroom and she’s really excited when she sees the big shower and huge bathtub, but she goes back to the small living area to wait for Poe to come back. 

***

Poe is sitting on the the couch in the family room when Queen Mara comes back. He stands up, dropping Bee’s ball that he was fidgeting with while he waited. The older woman barely acknowledges his presence, but Poe still gives her a courteous nod before she leaves the room completely.

He waits for five minutes to make sure that the residence is empty before walking to his apartment. He slowly opens the door to his bedroom, peering inside before walking in. He softly closes the door and puts his suit jacket on the chair beside it. He walks a bit farther into the room, stopping when he sees Rey standing beside the fireplace with her back turned to him. He smiles when he spots Beebee in his doggy bed in the corner of the room. This feels so right to him.

“Rey?” He whispers, unsure if his wife heard him coming in.

Rey looks at him over her shoulder and she stares at him with a blank look on her face before her composure breaks and she starts laughing. Poe quickly joins her in her laughter, relieved that they can both wind down.

His laughter is quickly stopped when Rey runs towards him and he has to wrap his arms around her waist to catch her, her legs wrapping around his middle. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him hard. They both get lost in the kiss for a while, enjoying the closeness they were craving for the whole day. 

Eventually Rey leans back and giggles again. “I can’t believe we actually made it work,” she laughs. 

“You were the one to almost sell us out sweetheart!” Poe exclaims with a laugh. “Your dad was definitely on to us for a second.”

“I was just so excited to have some Koyo! You used to bring some for me all the time,” she retorts and puts her hands on either side of Poe’s face to kiss his nose. Poe sits down in one of the armchairs and Rey settles on his lap happily. “I think my mother is also starting to suspect something,” she says, making Poe cock his head in confusion. “When we got to the family room, I called Bee over by using his name. I’m not really supposed to know him.” She runs her hands through his hair, knocking it out of the careful hairstyle it was styled for the wedding. She loves his hair, especially when his curls are tousled and messy. “I missed doing this,” she murmurs.

He kisses her cheek and rubs his nose against hers. “Two years in the making and we made it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to skip the part where there is "smut" (it's not that descriptive), stop reading at "She’s the only one who will know him that way." and start again at "Do you want to take a shower?"
> 
> Thank you for reading this!

_Two years ago_

Poe was flying his jet over the desert when the alarm sounds off in the cockpit. Something seems to be wrong with his engine and he needs to land as quickly as possible to make sure that it’s not critical. He looks at the map to see where he is so that he can find the closest ally base to get everything looked at and fixed. He frowns when he sees that it’s the one in Jakku, one that he’s never been to before. Still, he calls his squadron and tells them to change course for the Jakku airforce base. He calls ahead using the clearance code that the two kingdoms share as allies. He makes a rough landing just in time and jumps out of his jet as soon as he gets the shutdown sequence done. The rest of his squadron also lands and when they get to Poe, he’s already explaining the situation to the commander in charge of the base.

Since the two kingdoms are friendly, Poe gets assigned a mechanic quickly. He’s standing beside his plane when the young mechanic approaches him. He smiles at her and puts his hand out.

“I’m Poe,” he says kindly, not using his surname or title just like he does every time he’s not in Yavin. 

“I’m Rey and I’ll be helping you today,” the mechanic says happily shaking his hand. “Let’s get to work!”

Poe stays with her as she fixes up his jet, happily chatting with her. They talk about different kinds of planes and, eventually, they get to know each other a little bit more. Poe doesn’t tell her who he truly is or anything too personal, but neither does she.

When everything is fixed and ready to go, Poe finds himself a bit sad to leave so soon.

Over the next few months, Poe always finds an excuse to make a pit stop at the Jakku airforce base to see his favourite mechanic. He brings her some food from Yavin, especially koyo melons, knowing that Jakku doesn’t have the best food variety. After he’s done it for a few times, Rey is the one to greet him when he hits the tarmac. She teases him at first for his eagerness to see her, but when he doesn’t visit for a month, the first thing she says to him is that he worried her. 

Once, when Poe was there during the night and the base was almost empty, Rey kisses him when he gets out of his jet. He kisses her back and can’t deny how right it feels. There’s still a voice in the back of both their minds reminding them of who they are, of their duties, that this can’t last forever and one day it will all be over. Yet, they both push those sad thoughts to the back of their minds.

They keep seeing each other for months before they realize who the other person really is. It was an accident, one that changed everything again.

They are making out in Rey’s office when Snap, Poe’s second in command, opens the door quickly and without knocking.

“Your Highness, the King requires your presence as soon as possible.” Snap stops dead in his track when he spots his boss laying down on a couch with the friendly mechanic straddling him. “I’m sorry sir, I’ll wait outside!” He leaves the room without Poe dismissing him. Poe looks up at Rey, worrying that he’s about to lose one of the best person he’s had the blessing of knowing and loving.

“I guess I should call you Prince Poe of Yavin then,” Rey breaks the silence that had settled.

“I’m so sorry, I meant to tell you,” Poe pleads, but she puts a finger against his lips.

“Then I guess you should call me Princess Rey of Jakku,” she whispers and leans down to kiss him once more, ignoring his dumbfounded expression. Everything starts making more sense to him. Why would a mechanic have a big private office? Or how did a twenty-something year old become the head mechanic of one of the biggest base in the kingdom (apart from exceptional skills and knowledge)? He had heard that the princess from Jakku was the first woman in her family to join the military. “I guess I’m the reason why the Prince of Yavin has been avoiding betrothals for over a year.”

Poe tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiles. “I couldn’t love anyone the way I love you.” It’s the first time says it to her and he wishes he would have told her before. “I couldn’t get married to an other woman knowing that you were the one that I was meant to be with.”

“I love you too,” she says and Poe sits up to hug her tightly. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“We are going to figure out a way to make this work, I swear to you.” He presses a kiss to her hairline and then looks straight into her eyes. “I have to go, we need to find a way to talk to each other, to plan everything” Rey lets him stand up.

“I’ll set something up for us, okay?”

“Okay, I love you,” he repeats.

That was the last time they saw each other before the wedding. Rey set up a secure server for them to chat and since then they’ve both been discreetly arranging their wedding. As royal children, they didn’t have the chance to choose who they wanted to marry even if the other is also royal, so, they had to discreetly convince their parents that a renewal of the alliance between Yavin and Jakku would be good. Rey would occasionally talk about how good the harvests were in Yavin and how trading with them would benefit Jakku. Poe would sometime talk to his father about how he heard that Jakku had good mines and that it could be useful to renew the alliance. Rey even managed to trick her mother’s best friend into telling the queen that it was time to start looking for a suitable husband for her daughter. On the other hand, Poe had to avoid any conversation that had to do with him and his bachelor status until he was sure that everything was settled on Rey’s side. Once, Poe almost ran away when he heard a discussion between his father and advisors. They had found a suitable match for him, a princess from a kingdom he chose to forget because he was already running to his rooms to message Rey. She had calmed him down and they both doubled their efforts to trick their parents. Poe had even roped in Snap to his plans, convincing his friend to talk to his family - who are also noble and on the royal council - about how he’s heard rumours around base that the Jakku airforce was looking to renew the alliance. 

In took them a while, but in the end their plans worked out.

 

***  
_Now_

“Two long years Poe, I think we waited long enough,” Rey says as she starts to unbutton his dress shirt.

Poe pushes her dressing gown up her legs and runs his hands along her thighs. “I would have waited for you for a thousand years,” Poe whispers and leans up to kiss her again while Rey pushes his shirt off his shoulders.

“You already have me. Are you going to do something about it?” Rey teases him and shrugs out of her dressing gown, leaving her only in her underwear and bra.

Poe grabs her by the back of her thighs and hoists her up at the same time as he stands up. He quickly walks to his bed, soon to be theirs, and playfully throws her on it, making her gasp in surprise.

“Give me a second and I’ll do plenty.” Poe smirks and starts unbuckling his belt. He pushes his pants down and kicks out of them, leaving him in his boxers. 

Rey sits up a bit, leaning back on her elbows to look at him appreciatively. He looks so handsome, _my husband_ she thinks, biting her bottom lip. _Oh, the things I’m going to do to my man. _Poe gets up on the bed, his knees on each side of her hips and Rey grabs him by the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Poe’s hands softy stroke her ribcage, her waist, her hips, leaving a trail of goosebumps.__

__They are already so good at this part, touching each other. They know what makes the other laugh or sigh, what their partner enjoys. Rey knows that Poe loves it when she plays with the hair at the base of his neck and how she kisses his shoulders. Poe knows how Rey adores it when he kisses her behind her right ear and when he holds her by the waist._ _

__It’s even more familiar when Rey flips them around so she’s on top. She grounds her hips against his and Poe tries to sit up, but Rey pushes him back down, laughing. Poe strokes her forearms and her hands stay on his shoulders, holding him down. They’ve never gone farther than this, not even with other partners._ _

__Rey’s has been kissed before Poe - she’d sneak out sometime as a teenager to attend a bonfire or a party in the desert, she has danced with a man before - but no one kisses or holds her the way he did._ _

__Poe’s had flings in the past, kissed someone when he was drunk as a teenager or after an exciting mission, but he’s never been with someone. Some of his close friends have sometimes made jokes about it, how there’s rumours that he sleeps around, yet he’s the only one in his squad who has done nothing. He doesn’t regret it one bit. He’s spent his life until now dedicating his body to protecting his people, but now he can make her feel good, feel loved and there is nothing stopping them. She’s the only one who will know him that way._ _

__Eventually Poe gets tired of being held down. He’s itching to touch her so he grabs her by the elbows and pulls her down so they are chest-to-chest. Now that she’s closer to him, his hand can finally reach the clasp of her bra. He looks at her, waiting for approval before removing it. He throws it behind Rey and off the bed. They get the rest of their underwear out of the way and settle comfortably beside each other in the pillows. They stare at each other’s naked bodies for a couple of minutes, getting a bit overwhelmed at the pace they’re going, even if they’ve been waiting for this moment for over a year._ _

__“You’re so beautiful,” Poe whispers, one of his hand massaging her hip. “I love you so much.”_ _

__“I love you too,” Rey responds. They start kissing again, this time slower and with more intention. “I’m ready,” she whispers in between kisses._ _

__It’s awkward at first, not that pleasant, but they take their time. Poe keeps kissing her and Rey has one of her hands in his hair, pulling at it slightly. Poe lets her set the pace and lets her put his hands where she wants them. She keeps her other hand on his hip, which she squeezes when it gets to much or wants him slow down. Eventually, it starts feeling good and they feel closer than ever before. They reach their peaks at the same time, Poe tucking his head in the crook of her neck as she digs her fingers into his back._ _

__They lay back down beside each other on the bed, still hugging, and the only sound in the room is heavy breathing. Poe curls himself around her and kisses her hair while rubbing her back._ _

__“Do you want to take a shower?” Poe asks her when he sees her smudged mascara. He tries to rub some of it off with his thumb with no success._ _

__“That would be nice,” Rey mumbles against his calloused palm after she kisses it._ _

__They get out of the bed, Rey with a blanket around her shoulders, and go to the bathroom. Poe starts the shower while Rey looks around the cabinets to find soap and shampoo for herself. As soon as she finds everything, she drops her blanket and jumps into the shower with Poe. She gets under the spray of warm water and goes to start washing herself, but Poe takes her hands._ _

__“We don’t have to hurry, take your time.”_ _

__“How much time do we have?”_ _

__Poe looks at her, cocking his head in confusion._ _

__“You know, how much time do we have until the water is cut off,” Rey adds. Back in Jakku, they ration the water. So, most of the time she would take really short showers._ _

__“We have as much time as we want sweetheart. Everybody in Yavin has access to clean water,” Poe says, finally understanding his wife’s concern. “We’ll do something to help your people and give them better access to water.”_ _

__Rey smiles and wraps her arms around Poe’s neck, effectively pressing their bodies together. Poe’s arms settles around her middle and he starts swaying them to the rhythm of a song in his head._ _

__They spend a couple of minutes like that before they start washing themselves. Poe takes a washcloth and tenderly scrubs the smudged mascara from under Rey’s eyes. She also manages to get most of the hair gel out of Poe’s hair._ _

__Rey insists that they get out of the shower after that even if she knows that it would be fine if they stayed a bit longer. Poe towel dries his hair as much as possible before wrapping his towel around his hips to go to the closet. Rey joins him after she does the same to her own hair. When she walks in, he’s already in a pair of loose boxers._ _

__“Do you have an idea where they put my underwear?” Rey asks, eyeing all the drawers in the closet._ _

__“Mine are in the drawers under my pyjamas, maybe look there first,” Poe suggests, turning to look at her._ _

__Rey checks that drawers and she’s happy when she sees it’s the right one. She slips a pair on before going to Poe’s side of the closet. She runs her hand along the row of sweatshirts before picking one. It’s a deep green colour, with _Captain Dameron_ written across the back, identifying it as one of Poe’s old training shirts as he is now a commander. The hem of it reaches her mid-thigh and she has to roll up the sleeves a bit._ _

__“You look pretty in that, you should keep it,” Poe says, smirking at her._ _

__“You are never getting this back,” Rey teases him. She pulls her wet hair out of the collar. “I should probably dry it,” Rey muses for a second while she uses her hand to untangle some strands. “Nah, I’ll just throw it up in a bun.” She grabs and an elastic band from a dresser._ _

__“I’ll braid it for you,” Poe interrupts her. Rey looks at him, surprised to see that he’s blushing a bit. “I mean, I can braid it so tomorrow it’s not weird. It’ll be curly. If you want me too of course…”_ _

__“Come here,” Rey says, opening her arms. Poe walks quickly into her embrace. “I would love for you to braid my hair,” Rey says and cards one of her hand through Poe’s wet curls._ _

__Rey sits down in one of the chairs that’s in the walk-in closet and Poe stands behind her. She gives him the elastic band and he puts it around his wrist. He slowly starts the braid on the top of her head, adding strands to it as he moves down._ _

__“My mom used to do this,” Poe murmurs softly. Rey stays silent, hoping that he’ll talk more about his late mother. “She taught me how to do it when I was little. Her hair was so thick and curly and she didn’t want to damage it by using heat or spend an hour drying it, but if she didn’t braid it, it would be frizzy and all over the place in the morning. I use to braid the hair of the girls in my squadron when we were cadets.” He stays silent until he puts the elastic on the end of the braid. “I haven’t done one in a while. It might not be the prettiest,” he adds once he completely done._ _

__Rey stands up and goes over to the full-length mirror to take a look at herself._ _

__“It’s beautiful, Poe. Thank you,” she says and turns around to look at him. “I love it.”_ _

__“I happy you liked it,” Poe tells her with a smile. “Let’s go to bed.”_ _

__Rey follows him to the bed and waits until he’s laying down on his back to fit herself under his arm. She molds her self to his side and lays her head on his chest. Poe pulls the comforter around them before turning the bed-side table lamp off and they settle comfortably against each other._ _

__They mumble a quick “I love you” and quickly fall asleep together for the first time ever, their eventful day catching up on them._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm not saying that everybody should take super long showers because the place they live in has water for everyone, but in the SW, lets say that climate change is not a problem. 
> 
> (Yes I added a chapter )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this being a bit late. I got sick and I didn't have the brain power to sit down and write. Thank you so much for reading this I'm so happy that a lot of you seemed to really like it!

Kes is already sitting at the table in the formal dining room when Luke arrives with his wife. The couple silently sit down at the table and lean back in their chairs. It’s Mara that speaks up first.

“Are the children awake?” She asks and looks at her watch. “The breakfast is at nine, is it not?”

“Yes, we did say to convene for nine,” Kes responds passively.

They wait for about fifteen minutes before Kes turns around and ask one of the servant to start serving the food.

“We might as well start eating, I’m sure they will join us soon,” Kes tells them.

Rey’s parents do not look too happy with the decision, but since they are guests, they agree. They politely make conversation with Kes, talking about the harvests in Yavin, a subject that seemed to come up more often with their advisors. It’s something that Kes takes pride in, how his farmers are some of the most hard-working people and how he’s more than happy to provide resources to the people to improve the technics used. It takes about thirty minutes for the attention to come back on the missing couple.

“Isn’t Prince Poe in the air force?” Luke asks, putting his fork down.

“Yes, my son is a commander of his own squadron. Why are you asking?”

“I would think that he would be used to waking up early and being on time.”

“My son takes his duties seriously and has never been late to any events or call time before. I am assuming that he’s enjoying one of his few mornings off,” Kes tells them defensively, slightly insulted that people would think that his son is not a good soldier since he knows how serious Poe is about his military career.

“I’m sure he enjoyed his wedding night enough,” Luke mumbles under his breath, causing his wife to almost choke on her food.

“I’m not sure what you mean by that,” Kes straitens in his chair as he says this, starting to be truly insulted for his son now. 

“Rose, did Rey ask for you last night?” Mara asks Rey’s handmaid, who’s standing in the corner of the room beside the other servants. “She’s also an early riser,” she turns and says to Kes, sounding a bit accusatory.

“No, my queen. I waited until 8:45 before coming to the dining room. The princess did not come out of the bedroom or ask for me last night,” Rose answers immediately.

“Thank you Rose,” Mara thanks her, happy that Rey will still have her best friend with her.

“They will arrive soon, I am sure,” Kes says even if he is starting to doubt his son a bit. He doesn’t think that his son has a bad bone in his body, but the tardiness is making him a bit nervous. He didn’t initially worry about how Poe would act on his wedding night, something that makes Kes feel a bit ashamed of as a father. He knows that if he had a daughter he would probably react like Luke and Mara. 

It only takes him five minutes to make his mind up. “Let’s go check on them,” he announces decisively and pushes his chair back, standing up in a swift motion. “We can do that, right?” He adds, frowning when he remembers that tradition demands that the newly-wed couple are the ones who have to leave the bedroom and no one can come into the room before that.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Luke answers honestly.

“That’s good enough for me,” Kes says and starts leading them out of the dining room, leaving all the servants behind in case they walk in on something. 

They make it to the residence without saying a word, but Kes feels like he needs to say something.

“I’m not doing this because I think my son is doing something wrong. I do agree that them being late is not normal and that’s why I want to check up on them,” Kes says honestly before opening the doors to Poe’s part of the residence.

“Fair enough,” Luke answers and walks in.

They walk to the bedroom and Kes knocks softly on door. He tries one more time after there is no answer, with the same result. He looks back at Luke and Mara, shrugging his shoulders before turning the handle of the door and pushing it open. They quietly step inside, trying to hear if anything is going on. 

When they get to the main room, they certainly weren’t ready for the sight of the couple sleeping, all snuggled up together under the covers. Rey is half-laying on top of Poe, her head under his chin. One of Poe’s arm is thrown around her waist and his other hand is tangled with Rey’s one over his heart. 

Luke tries to say something, but Kes stops him before he can say a full word.

“Poe is a light sleeper,” he mouths at him. “Let’s get out before we wake them.”

Still, Poe shifts a bit in bed, mumbling something incomprehensible before holding Rey closer to him. The three adult stay still as still as a statue for a couple of seconds hoping that they didn’t wake the sleeping couple. Beebee’s head does come out of one of the blankets, but Kes holds his hand out, commanding him to stay put while the trio backs away. The corgi just slumps back into his blanket and watches them leave the room.

Once they leave Poe’s apartments, Mara speaks up.

“That was not what I was expecting to find. At all,” she says, her brows furrowed.

“I honestly thought that Poe was going to be asleep on the couch so that Rey could have the bed,” Kes adds.

“He would do that?” Luke asks incredulously.

“Like I said earlier, my son is a gentleman,” Kes responds. “We should go back to the dinning room, I have a feeling they are going to join us soon.

The other two agree and follow Kes out of the residence to wait for the newly-weds.

***

Poe’s eyes blink open slowly still drowsy from his sleep. He doesn’t remember the last time he woke up feeling this comfortable and rested. It’s not hard for him to figure out why. Rey is still snuggled up to him, her soft breaths warm on his chest. He leans forward a bit so that he can press soft kisses to her forehead. His actions only make her burrow deeper into him, so he starts lightly running his hand along her spine. She squirms a bit and Poe knows she’s awake as he feels her breathing change against his skin.

“Good morning,” Rey whispers, her eyes still closed.

“ ‘Morning beautiful.”

“How much time do we have before breakfast?”

“I don’t know. Did you sleep well?” Poe asks her, pulling her up by the waist so they are face to face.

“You are a comfortable pillow,” she tells him softly before pressing their lips together. “But really, what time is it?”

“I don’t know, let me check,” Poe reaches with his free hand, feeling around his bedside table until he recognizes the shape of his phone. He turns it on, squinting a bit as the harsh light blinds him for a couple of seconds. “Kriff, it’s almost eleven,” he tells her. “I don’t even remember the last time I woke up after seven.”

Rey immediately untangles herself from him and jumps out of bed, already heading for the closet, leaving Poe alone in bed.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be late for my first breakfast with your father,” Rey screams from the closet.

“I’m sure he won’t mind. We got married yesterday, it was a big day and we were tired so we slept in.” Poe sits up in bed and scratches Beebee between his ears. “Nobody will think that you are lazy.”

“It’s more what my dad is going to think,” she replies and Poe can hear her rifle through drawers.

“I don’t care that your dad will think we’re lazy. What’s so bad-”

“Poe, that’s not what I meant,” Rey cuts him, her head popping out of the closet to look at him. “He’ll think we’re doing something else,” she adds when she sees that he is still confused.

It takes Poe approximately five seconds to realize what she means and he jumps out of bed, making her laugh as he almost trips when he foot gets caught in the sheets. 

Rey finally finds a more casual dress that she likes and she turns around to go chose shoes to match them with. Poe throws on a pair of clean pants and and white dress shirt.

Rey goes to the full-length mirror to do her hair quickly. She carefully takes it out of the braid that Poe weaved last night and she’s more than pleased with how curly it made her hair. She ruffles it a bit at the roots so that it has more volume.

“I told you it would be beautiful,” Poe says as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He presses a kiss on her neck and lets her go so that she can put on the pair of flats she decided to wear. They leave the bedroom quickly after that, Beebee at their heels.

When they enter the dining room, the three parents are chatting while they drink coffee. Poe lets go of Rey’s hand before they can be seen and the parents stop talking when they notice the couple.

“Good morning dear,” Mara says and Rey immediately goes to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning mother.” She also gives her father a kiss. “We’re sorry for being late,” she adds before sitting down beside Poe.

“It’s fine Rey, I’m sure yesterday was a very tiring day for both of you,” Kes cuts in, offering Rey a warm smile.

Poe gives her a “I told you so look” and Rey has to resist playfully slapping him behind the head for his cockiness. Two servants arrive with plates of food for both of them and they start eating. Both Rey and Poe join in on the conversations, still overly happy with the fact that their plans worked out.

And if Mara notices that Poe comes back with two cups of coffee, Rey’s one exactly like she takes it without him even asking, she doesn’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I love reading comments, so leave one if you want. Also this is my first time writing Mara Jade so I hope she's not too out of character. 
> 
> I hope that the era or time isn't too confusing to understand. It's sort of modern (it's clearer in next chapter), but royalty still exists and so does the old traditions.
> 
>  
> 
> I love arranged marriage AU so much! Three of my favourites are Perfectly Arranged by Olpgurl (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095753), The Regency AU - Arranged marriage (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223849) and The Moon and Stars (Were Gifts You Gave) (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518845/chapters/33544704) by Dracosollicitus.
> 
> So shout out to them!


End file.
